Superweapon (Tiberium)
The concept of a "Weapon of Mass Destruction" has been around for quite some time; however, only in the twentieth century did military technology progress to the point that weapons capable of instantly killing large groups of enemy personnel with little risk to the wielder could be developed. Great World War II During the Great World War II, the Soviet Union developed the first true weapon of mass destruction; the atomic bomb. Although its blast yield was small compared to similar fission devices built later, the weapons were considered an extreme threat to the Allied Forces. Fortunately, Vladimir Kosygin, the scientist responsible for these weapons, realized that Stalin would not hesitate to slaughter innocent civilians with them, and defected. With his knowledge, the Allies successfully destroyed Dark Horseman, the base at which the weapons were being constructed. The Soviets also had significant stockpiles of sarin, and intended to use it on civilians, until Allied Forces under General Carville destroyed the production facilities. Both sides also researched other so called "superweapons", which had a more practical purpose. Using designs from Nikola Tesla, the Soviet Union developed the Iron Curtain, a device that would render a unit or structure temporarily invulnerable to attack. The Allied scientist Albert Einstein developed the Chronosphere, a unique machine that, by warping time and space, could instantaneously move a unit across great distances. However, problems with these devices led to their abandonment. First Tiberium War By 1995, GDI had discreetly developed the Ion cannon, an orbital satellite weapon that could be used as an unstoppable surgical tool of destruction. Kane was thought to be dead when GDI forces used their ion cannon on the Temple of Nod in Sarajevo. The ion cannon beacon was useful for bases. Meanwhile, Nod forces had managed to procure large amounts of fissile material, and the scientific expertise required to effectively use them. Nod Temples served as ICBM launch facilities that housed nuclear warheads far more powerful than their Soviet predecessors. GDI member nations also held stockpiles of nuclear weapons, but swore not to use them even if their enemies did. The NOD developed a man-placed target designator for nuclear-tipped ICBM strikes called "Retribution"Nuclear missile beacon, and used it effectively in desperate situations, sending high yield warheads with pinpoint precision from Temples, trucks and submarines with full-fear red sky effect with the aid of a secret device. Second Tiberium War GDI upgraded and expanded the Ion Cannon network, although they functionally remained similar to the older 'surgical strike' weapon. Nod largely abandoned its nuclear arsenal, choosing to use the air burst Multi missile, which would fragment into many smaller bomblets in mid-air. Also, Nod invented the Chemical missile, which utilized the processed roots of the Veinhole monster, and would release deadly Tiberium Gas upon striking a target. However, Nod did still use its smaller, 'tactical' nuclear weapons to destroy the island playing host to General Vega, and Kane had planned on using nuclear weapons against the Philadelphia. One superweapon that Nod invented, but never used, was the World Altering Missile. Kane intended to use it to mutate all carbon-based life worldwide into Tiberium life, but the missile was scrapped prior to launch by Michael McNeil. CABAL's massive Core Defender could in some ways be considered a superweapon, as it was bordering on indestructible and had unparalleled firepower, though its inability to attack air targets proved its Achilles' heel. Third Tiberium War GDI's ion cannons received a significant update by 2047. Now capable of large scale destruction, GDI relied heavily upon the threat of death from the skies to keep Nod in check. This over-reliance nearly proved fatal, however, when after the destruction of Goddard Space Center the Ion Cannons were temporarily rendered inoperable, and Nod was able to begin a global offensive with little fear of retribution. Nod had once again started to stockpile nuclear weaponry, launched from the Temple of Nod. The nuclear missile that destroyed the GDSS Philadelphia was launched from a concealed base in Cairo. Though GDI managed to confiscate these stockpiles following the conquest of Egypt, Nod stole GDI nuclear warheads in the Australian Outback. Nod also developed the Liquid Tiberium Bomb, a weapon that had a minimal blast yield several hundred times greater than that of a nuclear warhead. Worse, it would cause a chain reaction with any Tiberium in the blast radius, increasing the explosive power by an order of magnitude. GDI accidentally set off this device when an ion cannon was used during the Siege of Temple Prime. GDI Director Redmond Boyle commissioned the construction of another Liquid Tiberium Bomb, and authorized it's use during the Battle at Ground Zero. The Scrin were attracted to Earth by the Liquid Tiberium bomb, and brought along their own superweapon, the Rift Generator. It alters the fabric of time and space, creating a singularity in a targeted area. In other words, anything in the radius of destruction would be sucked into a temporary, artificial black hole. The Scrin Mothership also appeared to be a superweapon, its powerful Catalyst cannon being able to destroy entire military bases (and even cities) in an impressive chain reaction. Category:BuildingsCategory:Science and technologyCategory:WeaponsCategory:Stubs